Get Out Of My Life
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: "If you would please, get out of my life," he spat at her. Ron cancels his wedding with Hermione, and she doesn't know why. More chapters to come.
1. The Beginning is Actually the End

Yeah, as you can probably tell, I'm into this whole Ron and Hermione drama stuff, and sometimes I don't even finsih my stories. Don't worry, I'm working on that, but right now, I think I have Writer's Block! Oh no! I haven't written anything for days! Helllpp! Enjoy :) Oh, and yeah, there's a part of this story that's "Ron''s Special Proposal". Told ya that I would use it in another story.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up when she heard someone in the living room in the small apartment that she shared with Ron, her fiance.<p>

She reached for her wand, startled, and wondered who would break into a witch's and wizard's house at two in the morning.

She instinctively looked beside her on the bed where Ron usually was at this time of day, but then she remembered with a pang of fear why she had gotten so little sleep that night. Ron had not come home from work, which was something that happened every once in a while when he got stuck at the Auror office, being a trainee and all.

She got out of bed, then peeked into the living room, holding out her wand. The instant she saw red hair, however, she hastily put her wand in her pocket and made her way over to him.

"Ron," she sighed, happy he was home. However, she didn't fully register the image in front of her until she was staring into Ron's face, which was completely blank. He tipped the remains of the bottle of Firewhiskey he had in his hand into his mouth, which made Hermione wonder if he had drunk the whole bottle. She sat next to him.

"Ron?" she asked, hesitant. She was startled at the look of absolute hatred she received.

"Ron, what happened?" she persisted, wanting to know what was going on, or who died, or something that would explain why he was acting so strange.

"Nothing happened" was his cold response. She was instantly relieved that nobody in the family was hurt.

"Nothing happened," he repeated, "between us is what I meant. Nothing. I don't know why we're doing this." Hermione gave him a confused look. "Hermione, we were never meant for each other! Getting together, moving in together, getting married, it's just not working out!" Hermione eyes widened while realization hit her. She felt her body go numb.

"Oh," was her brilliant response. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, but she felt like she already knew the answer.

"If you would please, get out of my life," he spat at her. Hermione looked up to him in shock. She thought he would say something like this, but had never even begun to imagine the coldness in his voice, the disgust. With tears in her eyes, she ran to the bedroom and shut the door. She slid against the door, weeping into her hands. She wasn't completely aware of when she had curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forward.

No, she thought. I can't let him see me like this. She stood up, and with a few sweeping motions of her wand, all of her belonging from all over the house soaring into the room and packed themselves in bags.

She would go to Harry and Ginny's house. She didn't want to be a disturbance, but she had no where else to go, and she knew that she was always welcome in the Potter home. She sent all of her bags to Harry's house, as a forewarning that she would be arriving. She didn't know why she had started sobbing again, but was angry with herself for doing so. Something shining in the moonlight momentarily distracting her.

Her engagement ring. Anger suddenly bubbled inside her, and she suddenly had the impulse of throwing the ring that was sitting on the bedside table as far as she could. So she did. The rational part inside her told her not to throw it out the window, so instead she opened the bedroom door, and threw it into the living room with all her might, not caring where it landed.

For a second, she began to remember to remember the joy of the day that Ron had given it to her, begging her to be his wife.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?" She turned her head to look at her favorite eyes in the world.

Hermione and Ron were both in the backyard of the Burrow, just laying down in each others arms, enjoying one another's presence. The sun was shining, there were nice, puffy clouds in the sky. The birds were having a chirping contest, and the flowers were having a beauty contest. They were both lying on the grass, Ron's arm around Hermione with her head on his chest.

"Remember all of those years ago, when Harry was practicing Occlumency with Snape, and how he said how disturbing it was?" asked Ron nervously.

"Yes... why?" was Hermione's hesitant reply.

"I was sort of wondering if you could try that on me, just to see what it feels like," Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione, now suspicious, but curious, sat up. "So you want me to see your memories, thoughts, and emotions?" she asked, pulling out her wand.

"Nothing would please me more," Ron replied, sitting up and grinning.

"Well...alright. Legilimens!" she cried.

She was then enveloped in Ron's memories, thoughts, and emotion. She could see all of their childhood memories, could hear everything he was thinking that he wouldn't say out loud, and feel what he felt even when he had denied it. She saw what she looked like coming down the stairs at the Yule Ball from Ron's eyes. She could hear him thinking how impossible it was for his best friend to look that beautiful, and felt the want that he felt.

She saw how she looked through his eyes through all of 6th year, heard him thinking of ways to apologize, feeling how disgusted he was with Lavender.

She saw both of them of them sitting in the tent from when they were on the run, could hear him finally admitting his feelings to himself, and felt how protective and loving he felt of her.

Suddenly, the image began to change. She then suddenly saw herself in a white dress, walking down a long aisle. She could hear him thinking how beautiful she looked, and how he was the luckiest person in the world. She could feel the love that he felt for her, and the happiness that they were finally going to prove their love in marriage.

When Hermione came back to the present, she stood up and walked away from Ron, trying to wipe the tears that proved how much she wanted the last image to be and actual memory.

When she turned around, she saw that Ron wasn't in the spot where they had been sitting. She looked around. "Ron?"

"Down here," came the reply from the grinning red head kneeling down on one knee in front of her, holding out a ring.

"Hermione, please help me make that last image reality. You don't realize how many times I've imagined you in an amazing white dress, waiting to become my wife. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't say anything, and the tears were returning to her eyes.

"Not even the Imperius Curse could make me say no."

Wanting so badly to go into the living room and cry in Ron's arms the way she had done the day he proposed, she turned on the spot and disappeared, leaving behind her happiness.

* * *

><p>Soooo yeah, I'm kinda stuck on what to do next, so I might just stop here. What do you think? Review!<p> 


	2. Comfort

Eh. I like the beginning to this, but the ending is all sloppy.

* * *

><p>She landed on the Potter porch. At first she noticed how cool it was, despite it still being late August. Then she noticed how she didn't care, as she started sobbing and threw herself onto the nearest little couch that was on the porch.<p>

She heard the front door open and close, but didn't notice who it was since she lying down on the couch, with her arms over her head. She did notice when that person easily lifted her up as if she were five years old and then put her in his lap, just sitting there, waiting as she finished crying.

"Hermione," said Harry gently. "Hermione, tell me what happened."

She shook her head. She felt slightly embarrassed that her best friend had her in his lap and was watching her cry, but right now, she really needed the comfort that only Harry could provide.

Harry wiped her tears, but it wasn't in a romantic way. They both knew that, which is why they were both completely comfortable with it.

"Hermione," Harry tried again. "Please tell me."

She slowly lifted her left hand and it took Harry a second to realize that there was a ring missing. They sat there like that, Harry holding her and rubbing her back while Hermione sobbed into his chest.

They sun was beginning to rise when Hermione had stopped sobbing and was just quietly crying.

"We should probably go inside," Harry suggested, and without waiting for a response, took Hermione in his arms and carried her inside the house, knowing that she would have stayed outside if given the choice.

She could smell Ginny making breakfast, probably toast with eggs. Hermione didn't feel like she could eat. She tried to tell Harry this when he interrupted her.

"And you're going to eat," he said, a smile playing on his lips. Of course he knew what she was going to say. He knew her almost as well as... She did not let herself finish the thought.

"Breakfast!" called Ginny from the kitchen. Harry put Hermione down on a kitchen chair, where Harry sat next to her, and Ginny slid a plate of food in front of her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny said, unnaturally cheery, probably in the request of Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at his wife while spreading some jam on toast, then putting it on Hermione's plate.

"No, Harry I-" Hermione began to say, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Hermione, you better eat up. I never get up this early to make breakfast," she quipped. Her voice sounded natural, unconcerned, but her eyes gave away her curiosity and worry.

Hermione shoved some of whatever was in front of her into her mouth, and for a second forgot what she was supposed to do with it now that it was there. She saw Harry chewing, his eyes flickering up to her, so she mimicked him, chewing up and swallowing the food that was in her mouth. She continued until her plate was completely empty.

"Is it alright if I stay here for a while," Hermione asked quietly. " I really don't want to be a disturbance."

"Oh, of course, Hermione! You will never be a disturbance here," responded Ginny, much too brightly.

"You can use the spare room by the bathroom," Harry said quietly, closing his eyes at Ginny's incapability to act like nothing was wrong.

Hermione rose up from her chair and walked to her room, knowing that Harry needed a chance to catch Ginny up with the details of her now miserable life. She smiled a little when she heard Ginny scream "THAT SPINELESS GIT!". At least she could be angry for the both of them.

When Hermione had finally finished unpacking all of her things, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called out. Ginny opened the door, and from the doorway, she said "Come to the sitting room, will you?"

She knew they wouldn't leave her alone to cry until they had officially talked, so she followed Ginny into the sitting room. She was about to sit in a chair by the fireplace, but Harry patted the seat next to him on the couch, so she reluctantly sat down.

"So," Harry began, when Ginny sat down in the chair that Hermione was going to occupy. Hermione stared at him, daring him to say something out loud.

"Hermione, don't blame yourself," he said quietly. "It's not your fault."

Hermione's eyes flashed in anger. "Oh, so I bet you already know why this happened, seeing that you two are best friends," she cried. "This has always happened. I understand that you two have a special "male bond", but this is ridiculous! I know you have no idea why he did this-" she stopped short. Harry had looked guiltily at Ginny, who was wearing a look of surprise.

"You know, don't you?" Hermione said quietly. "YOU KNOW!"

"Hermione, Ron's got his reasons for-"

"HARRY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU? I THOUGHT THAT WE HAD A BETTER RELATIONSHIP THAN THAT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!", Hermione screamed, standing up. Then, feeling very childlike, she ran to her room and slammed the door and started sobbing on her bed. A moment later Ginny knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. Ginny, being the impatient girl that she was, opened the door (more like punched it open) and came rushing in.

"Hermione, I suppose you know that I have no idea about this," Ginny said wearily. Hermione glared at her.

"But you'll know soon enough. You're his sister. He'll tell you. And if not, Harry can tell you," Hermione snapped.

Ginny looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>See? Sloppy. Review please!<p> 


	3. Mess at the Ministry

Soooo yeah, hey people that are still reading this story, thanks! I know chapter 1 was great, and if you're still here reading after my messy ending in chapter 2, well, that means a lot! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Mate, I didn't think you'd actually do it," Harry said quietly, while looking up a piece of information on a former Death Eater. Harry and Ron were in their shared Auror office, enjoying a slow day of work.<p>

"Tell me you wouldn't have done it!", said Ron, exasperated. This was the first time he had shown up to work in a week, and even now all he did was play with a quill.

"I suppose so, but I would have been less harsh about it," commented Harry. "I'll spare you all of the details, but she was really torn up about it."

Ron scoffed. "I hope I don't run into her," Ron said. "I'm going up to the Atrium."

As soon as his lift opened, Ron saw someone that he hoped wouldn't see him. Lavender Brown.

"Ron!" she shrieked, running up to him and throwing his arms around his neck. "You're working at the Ministry now? How exciting!" she gushed as they walked to the fountain in the middle of the Atrium.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all great," he responded a bit distracted.

"So what department are you working in?" Lavender asked, but Ron didn't get a chance to answer, for the person he had been trying to avoid had come up in a lift. He looked at the girl in front of her, and without waiting to ask himself why, he leaned down, and started kissing her on the lips, hoping Hermione couldn't see the disgust on his face...

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. There she was, on her first day of work, and what better welcoming gift did she get than a front row seat of Ron and Lavender's snogging fest. For a moment she stood there, paralyzed, then hurried back on the lift, and without really knowing how, arrived at the floor where the Aurors were located. She banged open the door for the office of the Head Auror, making Harry jump.<p>

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked, while picking up the paper that he had dropped when she stormed in.

"Looks like your friend Ronald is a perfect example of the common saying 'old habits die hard'," she said with a note of anger in he voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked wearily.

"It seems that he was not completely satisfied with the amount of constant snogging that he shared with Lavender in our sixth year," she practically growled.

"What are you...blimey, they were snogging?" Harry asked, finally realizing what she was saying.

"Yes, and if you'll excuse me, I must make my way back to my office before your friend comes back to tell the tale of his secret love for Lavender," she said, blinking back her tears, while walking out the door of his office.

In a few minutes, Ron had walked in, looking glum. All Harry could do was stare at him in shock as he proceeded to sit in his chair and close his eyes.

"Harry, you know the story," replied Ron, without opening his eyes. "You know all about this."

* * *

><p>Oooooh, any ideas to what Ron is hiding? I would love to know what you think! And yes, I am deeply disturbed that this chapter was sooo short. I apoligize to anyone who cares.<p> 


	4. Many Surprises

**Woah, I had an awesome weekend at Sea World and Schliterbahn, but I thought to myself "Hmmm I think it's time to update!" Soooooo here it is! I'm almost done with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Did you honestly have to go and snog Lavender?" Harry questioned his best friend. He tried to look at Ron's face, but couldn't, since Ron had his head in his arms, with his arms on top of his desk.<p>

"Do you have to rub it in?" was Ron's muffled response.

"Blimey Ron, I know what your intentions are, but you didn't have to go that far!" yelled Harry. "Don't you know how she must be feeling right now?"

"I panicked!" said Ron, lifting up his head. "And yeah, I think I can imagine what she's going through, believe it or not."

"Oh. Sorry. I, er, forgot," stammered Harry. "In my defense, I haven't seen you in a week, while I have to watch Hermione everyday, empty, crying when she's in her room. It's exactly how she was when you left, what was it, three years ago? On our hunt for the Horcruxes. She would not stop crying, she wouldn't eat, it looked like she never even closed her eyes to sleep. The only difference now is that it's only her that you've left, and not us," he shrugged.

"Do you have to remind me?" groaned Ron. "I thought you were going to spare me the details of how she's been holding up?"

"Well, you've gone too far this time, mate," said Harry sadly.

"Harry, let's just get to work, shall we? I want this to be over soon," sighed Ron.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, we have no leads on this case," Harry said, jabbing a finger to the file on his desk.

"We have to figure this out! Hundreds of witches and wizards could die because of these people-"

"Ron, I know that! Don't you think you made that perfectly clear when we received the case? Let's just get to work."

* * *

><p>6 months passed fairly slowly for Hermione, About three months after moving in with the Potter's, she decided that it was time to move into her own place, so she decided to rent a flat in Diagon Ally. Even though she had moved out, she still spent most of her time with Harry and Ginny, always afraid of being alone.<p>

One afternoon, Hermione was sitting with Ginny in the Potter living room, reading a book. Ginny was staring off into space, deep in thought.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny finally said. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to give Ginny her full attention.

"What is it Ginny?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Well, what is it?"

"I, um, I'm pregnant."

Hermione stood up in shock and walked over to Ginny.

"What? Does Harry know?" she asked.

"Um, no, not really. I don't know how to tell him."

"Oh, you should just tell him," Hermione said simply. "I'm sure he would love to have a redheaded-" Hermione stopped, having produced a dazed look in her eyes. "Baby", she finished, after a few seconds where Hermione was distracted and Ginny was shooting her a curious look.

"Ginny, I'm really happy for you, I am, but I'm afraid I have to go. I, er, have to finish a report."

And without waiting for a response, Hermione turned on the spot and left, leaving a shocked Ginny, blinking back tears, and trying to clear her head of the image that she had thought of so many times: her and Ron holding a beautiful red headed baby.

* * *

><p>A week after that, Hermione had received a letter from Ginny telling her that she had finally told Harry. They were going to have a gathering at the Burrow to celebrate the big news, along with the fact that Harry and Ron had brought down the people from the case that they were looking at 6 months ago. Apparently it was one of the biggest cases ever, but it was kept quiet from the public.<p>

Hermione was having trouble decided whether she would be attending the party or not, She knew that all of the Weasleys would be there, including the one that she loved and hated the most. She finally decided not to go, and on the day of the party, sat down on her couch with a book that she would be pretending to read. Instead of reading, she started to daydream about Ron. She had not seen him since the day she saw him exchanging spit with Lavender Brown, yet she still vividly remembered everything about him, his eyes, his hair, every single freckle. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered what his lips felt against hers.

No, she thought, I will not cry for him, not today. As she continued to daydream about Ron, she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she got up to answer it, with the image of Ron still in her head. As she opened the door, what she saw shocked her. In front of her was the real thing she was imagining, only instead with their features scrunched up in hatred that last time she had seen them up close, their features were beyond happy. The last thing she heard was "Hey, Hermione," before she felt herself fall into the black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know that the whole her fainting this is just something stupid and dramatic, but hey, I like drama! Next chapter tomorrow! Reviews are nice!<strong>


	5. It's All Over

**Well, this is it! At least, I think this is it. I don't know if I should write more.**

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Hermione!"<p>

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was lying on her soft, black couch. The moment she looked up into the blue eyes staring down at her in concern, she suddenly remembered the last time that she had stared into those eyes, and how they had been filled with hatred. She gave out a shriek, and started thrashing around, trying to throw off the arms restraining her.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me," she sobbed. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Hermione, it's me, Ron. I'm never going to hurt you!" exclaimed Ron, shocked.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered. Hermione tried to push Ron away as he sat down next to her and took her in his arms, but he was much too strong. At last, she just put her head in her hands as Ron put her in his lap, rubbing her back.

"Did you honestly believe I was going to hurt you," whispered Ron, after Hermione had finished crying for a few minutes. She didn't answer, so Ron took that as a yes.

"Hermione I-I would never hurt you. Ever. I thought you would know that by now."

She lifted her left hand, just like she had several months ago, to explain to Harry why she had shown up on his porch a crying mess. It only took a second for Ron to realize what she was saying.

"Oh. Right. The ring. Well, Hermione, that's why I'm here. It's over, it's all over."

Hermione looked up at the loving face.

"Let go of me," she whispered. When he looked confused, she screamed, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Fine fine!" he said, taking her off of his lap and placed her on the couch next to him. "At least let me explain myself!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't, Ron. It's been six months, and I've learned how to live without you," she lied. "Besides, I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Excuses?" Ron repeated. "It's not an excuse. Okay, let's see, where do I start? I guess it was two weeks before I, er, ended it. There we were, me and Harry, at work, when this bloke who works with us bursts in to tell us that his wife has gone missing! A few hours later we found her dead in an ally. The same thing happened to two other people in the Auror department during that week. Their wife or husband went missing, then found later, dead. We couldn't understand what was happening, until we tried to a make connection between all of the people that were murdered."

Ron closed his eyes before continuing. "They were all Muggle born," he whispered. "Apparently there were still Death Eaters out there, and they were obviously really angry that we brought down Voldemort, so they decided to weaken the Aurors by killing their muggle born partners."

Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione white faced and shaking. He reached out to take her hand, but took it back when she glared at him.

"So anyway," he continued, trying to hide his hurt expression, "me and Harry knew it was a matter of time before they got to you, so I did the best thing I could do. I canceled our marriage, so the Death Eaters would think that I didn't love you anymore and so they would leave you alone."

Ron tried to read Hermione's expression, but her face revealed nothing of how she was feeling. Ron waited for her to say something.

"That was completely and utterly stupid," she finally said. "Did you ever think that they would still try to get me since I am Harry Potter's friend and I helped bring down Voldemort?"

"Of course I did!" Ron said with a laugh. "You don't think that me and Harry haven't been keeping watch on you? We didn't tell you because we knew that you wouldn't let us watch over you, and we thought that you being mad at us was better than you being dead." Ron closed his eyes on the last word, trying to get the image of Hermione, cold and unknowing, out of his head.

"Well, you must know that I can never forgive you for this," Hermione said softly. Ron snapped open his eyes to gawk at Hermione.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ron said. He felt himself beginning to tremble, his happiness slipping from his fingers.

"You hurt me Ron," Hermione said sadly, with tears beginning to form. "All of these years all you have ever done is continuously hurt me over and over again and I just cant-" she stopped to take a shaky breath. " I can't go through that anymore. That day-I could see see the hatred in your eyes!" Hermione could feel the tears running down her cheeks faster by the second.

"Hermione you know I-"

"No, let me finish!" Hermione interrupted. "I could see how much you despised me that day. Well, I have you give you credit, you're really good at hiding it. Ever since that day, that you called me a nightmare, I've always feared that some of that hatred lived inside you, and I was right. My fears were finally confirmed." Hermione was now sobbing openly in her arms, hiding her face, partly because she didn't want to see Ron confirm her words.

"Hermione," said Ron, with so much emotion, that Hermione's head snapped up. To Hermione's shock, he was openly crying. Before either of them could say anything, or before Hermione could object, Ron took her in his arms, and was kissing her with such love and tenderness, that Hermione quit trying to push him away and gave in as Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her, squeezing her until her ribs started to hurt.

Hermione didn't know how long they stayed like that, Ron squeezing her and Hermione melting into the kiss. She could feel their tears mixing together, which made her melt even more.

Even when her heart was screaming at her not to, she finally broke off the kiss to whisper, "don't think this changes anything".

"Of course it doesn't," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers again. She sighed before breaking it off a second time.

Ron groaned and said, "Quit doing that, will you? I have to catch up on all of these months worth of kisses that I lost."

"No, Ron!" she said as he leaned in again. He paused, his lips inches from hers.

"I'm still really angry with you. I'm not going to kiss you now that you explained everything to me," she said, leaning as back as the couch would allow her, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Hermione, didn't you hear me?" he asked, reaching out towards her. "It's all over, me and Harry brought down all of the killing Death Eaters. You're completely safe," he laughed as he hugged her.

She pushed him away and started to go towards her bedroom.

'Oh, so we're taking this party to your bed, then?" Ron asked, grinning as he followed her.

"No, Ronald, don't be ridiculous. I need to change to go to the Burrow now, I think I can still make it, so you can show yourself out now," she said as she closed her bedroom door.

Ron grimaced to himself. He knew that it would take some time to earn her forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is a good ending, but should I continue? What do you think? Reviews?<strong>


	6. The End

**I'm sorry that this is totally rush. I just wanted some closure.**

* * *

><p>Hermione had time to pull herself together before she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" she called out, sitting up.

Ron peeked his head in before coming in. He hesitated before sitting on the bed across from her. They were both quiet for a second before blurting out at the same time, "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?" asked Ron, amused.

"I'm sorry for being so awful to you when all you really cared about was my safety," she answered, not looking at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for, uh, everything I guess, even though you're right. I really was just trying to look after you Hermione, but you always make it so bloody difficult." She could practically feel him smiling at her, but she would not look at him.

"Oh, and I suppose me being tortured was my fault," she said, looking at the ceiling. "Of course, because I had complete control over the fact that my parents are muggles." She stole a peek at him and saw that he was staring at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, that was the completely wrong thing to say," she sighed, shaking her head. She would not let those memories flood her head now.

"Hermione," Ron said, coming over to kneel in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. "You don't know how much I regret not getting to faster. With every second that I heard your screams, I could feel pain worse than yours, but it still wasn't enough, because they were still torturing YOU. And now," he gulped, "I still live with it. I still have the nightmares. I still regret it."

"Oh Ron," was all she could choke out as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't say anything," he said quietly. "I have to protect you, because if you die, I die. That's the deal. Now here's another deal. How about I ask you to marry me again, and you say yes?" He positioned himself to where he was on one knee, and took out a ring from his pocket.

"So, whaddya say?" he asked nervously.

"Of course Ron. How could I possibly say no?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo yeah.<strong>


	7. Author's Note

I would just like to recognize everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

To: hppenguin0023, Anonycagemydreamsbeforethey'relost, MadameWeasley, Mimb, watching stiricide, Just-A-Dream, Elltosh, Snogwarts100, shootingstar742, freedomiswhatIwant, wardy29, littlegirlgonemad*, utahgirl91, extraflamycandle, HollyAnne87, Beautiful-Soul-8909, RonWeasley's-Girl831, Zlatan25, HelloItsErika, JC Black, Anonymous, mclaughlin, ObsessedRHShipper, otpsandmore, Wintergirl113*, katara, zebraphone24, and LittleRobinForever THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!

To: AlexMargritaRusso-Greyback, B-Duque, carrico, Charlotte1601, colombiangal, freedoniswhatIwant, HelloItsErika, hppenguin0023, ..Stars, JuliBWeasley, KajsaVi, kristyd, littlegirlgonemad, littletinyHPfan, LiveLaughLove1996, MadameWeasley, MimbTheHufflepuffGirl, , nikkixprincess, padfoot-prongslet, RAIKIIM4everlover, RonWeasley's-Girl831, signedsecret, SonicG33k, SweetTwiNess, and Wintergirl113 FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: 1live9laugh9love1, Beautiful-Soul-8909, Charlotte1601, colombiangal, extraflamycandle, gleefan4ever916, HandToHold, HelloItsErika, IAMAMANDA, lexi427, LittleRobinForever, living-in-a-cardboard-box, , Newbie37, nikkixprincess, RonMioneOnly, signedsecret, utahgirl91, Veronique Ruthven, Wierdgirl5834, Wisegirl-Seaweedbrain, and Writingtriq FOR ALERTING THIS STORY!

To the 13,573 Hits I've gotten so far, THANK YOU!

Thank you for making this:

My 4th most alerted story,

my 4th most favorited story,

my 5th most reviewed story,

and my 2nd most read story.


End file.
